Known is a laser processing method which, when cutting an object to be processed upon irradiation with laser light, irradiates the object with the laser light while switching between continuous oscillation and pulse oscillation (see, for example, Patent Document 1). This laser processing method oscillates the laser light continuously in linear parts in lines to cut, and pulsewise in curved or corner parts in the lines to cut.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. SHO 59-212185